


Undenied attraction

by Osana



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osana/pseuds/Osana
Summary: This is a one shot story about the beginning of the romance between Arcann and the player character. It was written before the romance alert in game, so it is an alternative. Not meant to be a full story.For a more developped romance story including Arcann, look forFrom Ashes We Will Rise





	Undenied attraction

“Enough ! Let them leave the Alliance if they do not trust us anymore. So be it…”

Lana gave me a surprised look but answered with her usual reverence. “Yes, Commander.”

I sighed and massaged my temples. “I’ll be in my quarters. Don’t bother me if not absolutely necessary…”.

She nodded again and watched me leave. Senya and Arcann had remained silent, but I could see on their faces that they had not been expecting my reaction. At that moment, I couldn’t care less.

I had barely spent a couple of minutes in the only area of the base that I could consider private when the door suddenly opened. “Shit!”, I muttered, getting ready to send away whoever it was.

Arcann came in, quite irate. “No! I am not letting you do that, I am not letting you give up like that. Not after all you’ve done to get this far.”

“I said I wanted to be left alone… let me be.”

“No. I am not letting you give up”, he repeated. “This is not who you are. You are a fighter. You built this Alliance, gained their trust and respect and now you let them choose to believe rumours that you are dangerous and must be stopped?”

“Yes! Because I cannot force them to trust me and stay against their will. I never wanted the throne and you know it. Unlike your sweet little family, I have no intention of becoming a tyrant!”

I saw his jaw tighten but he swallowed my remark without a word. The last few days had been hard and Arcann was as exhausted as I was. There had been many battles to fight and he had been with me all along. We actually made a good team and the way we fought together had made me wonder many times how it had been between him and Thexan with the bond they shared. We definitely did not share the same type of bond, but it was still as if neither of us had to speak, he was always where I expected him to be. I had to admit it, Arcann had in fact been a great companion lately and definitely did not deserve my wrath. I sighed and turned around, heading towards my bedroom. “Now leave me alone.”

“No. We can do it together. I’ll fight by your side.”

He had grabbed my arm and pulled to prevent me from fleeing the conversation, but had used more strength than necessary, which had dragged me close to him and almost putting our chests in contact.

We both froze, instinctively avoiding eye contact, his hand still holding my upper arm tight. This was close… too close to be safe.

“I… am not sure… this is right, “ I finally said slowly. I was suddenly feeling breathless, my pulse ringing in my ears. He nodded, remaining silent, but I could hear, and feel, that he was breathing slightly faster.

“I tried to kill you… Multiple times,” he said in a deep hoarse voice.

“So did I… But it was another time… And another you,” I answered. I truly believed that the Arcann I had in front of me was not the same who had sat on the Eternal Throne. The sacrifice of his mother and the Voss’ healing had profoundly changed him.

“You cannot afford to give another reason to Theron and the order of Zildrog to think that you have become the new threat of the Galaxy.” His grip softened a bit but his hand did not leave my arm.

“I know… But I still feel inexorably drawn to you.” I finally raised my eyes only to see that he was also gazing at me. I had never seen this look in his eyes, a mix of fear and interrogation, and was sure that my look was echoing his.

His last words were uttered in a whisper: “I want this… badly.” 

The next moment, our lips were sealed in a passionate kiss, him arms holding me in a tight embrace. A fire had burst within me and was now roaring wildly, but I was feeling strangely peaceful at the same time. I was right where I had to be.

The first urge had left us dizzy but I knew I could not stop wanting more. “Come,” I said, taking his hand and dragging him gently to the bedroom. That was happening, then. Only now did I realise that I had been unconsciously driven towards him ever since he had joined the Alliance. Everything that was happening now just seemed to make sense, was meant to be. But it was scary nonetheless and I had never felt as vulnerable as at this very moment, trying to undo the straps of my armour suit.

Soon we were both naked, our eyes stuck on each other, but barely touching. It was the first time I got to see his ravaged body. He was deeply scarred and his cyberarm did not really match with the rest of his muscular build.

“This is not very appealing, I’m afraid,“ he said with a shy smile.

“I don’t mind,“ I answered, lightly drawing the lines of the scars at the base of his neck with the tips of my fingers.

We slipped onto the bed, kissing, taking our time to discover each other’s body, making the exploration last as long as we could bear.

“You’ll have to teach me,” he whispered.

“You… never….”

“I did. But I never bothered much about what the other felt before…”

I nodded, smiling. “I’ll show you.”

**********************************************

Sana-Rae suddenly woke up from her trance in the Force Enclave with a deep sigh of relief.

_“Chaos and Harmony have merged._  
_And through that, Balance can be restored._  
_A new Era is beginning.”_

**********************************************

The pleasure we had shared had left us panting and we were both remaining silent, listening to each other’s breath, our bodies still tangled in a passionate embrace. Neither of us wanted to break the bond that united us and go back to reality.

I was first to speak. I had to know.

“Arcann… is this… supposed to last?”

For the very first time since he joined us, I heard him laugh. It was a light and relaxed sound, and as much as he had changed thanks to Senya and the Voss, I felt that he had just changed even more.

“Call me naive, but I never even considered the opposite to be an option. We cannot stop this right now. I cannot… Can you?” 

I shook my head. “No…” And even though part of me was relieved by his answer, my mind was already formulating the next questions. He sensed it, and drew me close to him again. He spoke before I had to, as if he had been reading my mind.

“But you cannot afford to give the Alliance another reason to lose their trust in you… You, and a former bloodthirsty tyrant…”

I remained silent. I did not need to tell him what it meant, he already knew. He kissed me gently and slipped out of bed. I was immediately struck by the void it left and every single part of me wanted to beg him to come back, but I remained still, watching him getting dressed.

He finally sat on the bed, gazing into my eyes one last time.

“Just promise me that you are not giving up. Neither on the Alliance, nor on me.”

“I won’t. I promise…” I paused. “Arcann… we will find a way.”

He nodded, “we will,” and kissed me again in a sudden rush of passion before parting from me.

“Good night, Commander.”


End file.
